


Strike Back

by PoisonFlower377



Category: Futurama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonFlower377/pseuds/PoisonFlower377
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farnsworth drags everyone to a Career Oppounities Expo for people who work at a delivery service. There's nothing left for Zoidberg until he finds a Prank Club. Zoidberg will do whatever it takes to be a part of the club. Chaos comes around when Fry and Bender get pranks played on them. Leela has a plan to set Zoidberg straight. But that doesn't stop Zoidberg from pulling off the ultimate prank ever! Zoidberg just might win.......question is....does Zoidberg EVER win?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike Back

Story: Strike Back

by: Zoey Webber

 

On an springtime afternoon, the Planet Express crew and other employees from delivery companies were all at an Career Opportunities Expo. There were booths for every job imaginable.

 

FARNSWORTH: Here we are, everyone! 

HERMES: Why am I even here? I am the only one who has a better job than these fools!

FARNSWORTH: Because delivery jobs aren't the best jobs out there! 

FRY: What is this expo again?

FARNSWORTH: It's for employees from delivery companies to shadow someone with a more successful job! Kind of one of those 'making a difference' in the lives of people who don't have very good jobs. 

LEELA: I'm shadowing a super spy.

BENDER: This 'making a difference' slop can make a self-respecting bending unit wanna hurl! 

AMY: All of the things you do shows us you have no respect for yourself. 

BENDER: Ehh, what do you know? All around here, everywhere I look, it's all 'do-gooder' crap! Isn't there a booth for a job where I can shadow a gambler, poacher, or even a bank robber? 

FRY: I'm going to shadow a manager of a resturant. Used to work in one.

HERMES: I'm going to shadow a opens envelope Sweet Waterfalls of Montreal! A cruise ship directo?r!

AMY: I'm a physician now. So, I'm going to shadow a doctor!

BENDER: I ain't shadowin' nobody!

LEELA: You ought to go shadow a high school prinicipal or an army general. 

BENDER: If I'm not the boss, forget it!

LEELA: So you can learn from someone in a position of authority so you can.......sees an open booth Hey! You can shadow Monique over there! You can get a bit part on All My Circuits! 

FRY: Bender a high school prinicipal? chuckles He could be like that one from The Breakfast Club!

BENDER: No deal.....and......I am SO THERE!!! runs up to Monique's booth

ZOIDBERG joins the crowd: Is there anything left for Zoidberg to shadow?

HERMES: There's one over there! 

ZOIDBERG: Really? What's it for? 

HERMES: How about you go shadow a garbage man? There's a position booth for one right there! points to the garbage booth

AMY laughs: Good one, Hermes! That would be perfect for Zoidberg!

ZOIDBERG: Awwwww.......

LEELA looks around: All the job booths are full, Zoidberg!

AMY: Splah! Better spluck next time! 

Fry, Leela, Bender, Hermes, and Amy all go to the job booths of their choice. Zoidberg walks off until he goes through a door. 

ZOIDBERG: I'll make them sorry. I'm going to shadow someone so successful, that......

The door Zoidberg opens leads into a dark room. The dark room looks like a pristine auditorium. The bleachers were all a pearl color. On the stand in the front of the room was a podium. There were many members of all walks of life. Some where ghosts, aliens, blobs, humans, animals, and robots. They were all wearing red robes.

ZOIDBERG: Excuse me. I am here for the expo?

A man wearing a red robe reaches the podium He is called the Headmaster. The Headmaster is a goat. 

HEADMASTER: We seek of you, young apprentice. 

ZOIDBERG: Who was seeking me? Someone really finally wants Zoidberg to be part of something?

HEADMASTER: We've been looking for a few good men and women to join our sect.

ZOIDBERG: You found a few good Zoidberg!

HEADMASTER: Your name is Zoidberg, right?

ZOIDBERG: You bet it is! Doctor Zoidberg!

HEADMASTER: Congratulations. You are the newest member of our club!

ZOIDBERG: And what club is that?

HEADMASTER: Prank Club! 

ZOIDBERG: Do I shadow you, oh great Headmaster?

HEADMASTER: There is nothing to shadow in this club. claps hands

All the members arise from the bleachers to show respect.

HEADMASTER: Prankers! Allow me to introduce our newest member. Dr. Zoidberg! His name is Dr. Zoidberg! His name is Dr. Zoidberg.

All of the members join in on the chant.

MEMBERS: His name is Dr. Zoidberg! His name is Dr. Zoidberg! His name is Dr. Zoidberg! His name is Dr. Zoidberg! 

HEADMASTER: Enough! Now, here are the rules. Rule number one. You must play pranks on anyone you know.

ZOIDBERG: Of course!

HEADMASTER: Rule number two. You do not tell anybody about Prank Club! Got it?

ZOIDBERG: Oh yes, wise master!

HEADMASTER: No go now! Play some pranks! Don't forget to film yourself with a selfie when you do.

ZOIDBERG: I'm poor. Can't afford one.

HEADMASTER: One will be handed to you.

The Headmaster of Prank Club handed Zoidberg a selfie. Zoidberg goes back the Planet Express and waits for everyone to come back from their shadowing jobs.

 

The next week after everyone did their Career Oppounities, everybody was back at Planet Express. Bender comes in and turns on the TV.

BENDER: Remember when you all suggested I shadow Monique?

LEELA: Never would have went for it if I hadn't told you. 

BENDER: Believe it or not, they gave me a bit part!

FRY: Bender pulls another rabbit out of his hat again!

HERMES: That's the dumbest thing you ever said! What does that even comprehend?

FRY: It is supposed to mean Bender did something really cool. 

BENDER turns on TV: Here it is! 

The television shows Monique about to kiss a robot who's face was hidden in a black mask. 

BENDER watches TV: Wait for it.......Wait for it......

MONIQUE: Oh, masked hero! Reveal yourself so we can make sweet sweet love!

BENDER watches TV: Wait for it......Wait for it......

The robot in the mask turns out to be Bender and he kisses Monique passionately.

MONIQUE: I love you.......looks up at Bender BENDER?!?!?!?!

FRY: How many times were you on that show, 100?

HERMES: Just when I thought you said the stupidest thing, you keep talking!

FRY: I'll shut up now! 

HERMES: Back to you, Bender, did they say you can have a bit part?

BENDER: No, I snuck on so I can get deals and endoresments! Didn't hear from anyone...yet.

LEELA: You just did that so you can get it on with Monique!

BENDER: Quite the cassanova, aren't I?

FRY: Thought I was the fantastic lover. Sure seemed like it during those time skips. 

AMY: Time skips? What was that exactly?

ZOIDBERG: Bender how were you able to pull that off?

BENDER: I was really supposed to her oil server. Then I knocked out the robot actor who replaced Calculon....

LEELA: Spare us the details. You should've stuck with being her assisant. 

Professor Farnsworth walks in with a thing under a blanket.

FARNSWORTH: Good news, everyone.

AMY: What do you have there? 

FARNSWORTH: My newest invention. pulls off blanket The Nose Shaper. Anyone want to try it?

ZOIDBERG: Cool invention you have there? Perhaps Zoidberg would try!

BENDER: You don't have a nose.

ZOIDBERG: So? I'll use it on someone who does. Amy! Would you like to try this?

AMY: No way. Already have my own plastic surgeon.

BENDER: Who is it? Dr. 90210?

AMY: His name is Dr. Mars.

Zoidberg gets his selfie ready. 

LEELA: Forget it, Zoidberg! You won't get me anywhere near that.

ZOIDBERG: Hermes?

HERMES: Leave me alone, you loser mon! 

FRY: I'll try it. Always wanted to have a better looking nose. A movie star style nose! Like to have one like Jean Claude Van Damme or Vin Diesel! Then.....

ZOIDBERG: Excellent, Fry! Meet me in the kitchen.

Fry follows Zoidberg into the kitchen. Zoidberg is full of anticipation for his first prank. Fry picks up the Nose Shaper.

ZOIDBERG: puts down selfie and records Let me try it, don't try it yourself.

FRY: All right.

Zoidberg takes the Nose Shaper and puts it to Fry's face. 

FRY: You're supposed to put it on my nose.

ZOIDBERG: I know that.

FARNSWORTH: Glad you're testing it out, Zoidberg.

ZOIDBERG: Thanks, Professor. Now Fry put it to your nose, let me help you and....

Fry has the Nose Shaper up to his nose, and then while Farnsworth wasn't looking, Zoidberg shoves the Nose Shaper into Fry's eyes. Zoidberg's selfie took the picture of Fry being stuck in the Nose Shaper.

FRY: WOAH!!! What's happening?!?!?! runs around Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!

Zoidberg pushes the button to the Nose Shaper and it's grip releases Fry. Zoidberg begins to laugh when he sees the Nose Shaper has turned Fry's eyes into noses.

FRY: What's so funny? I could've been killed....Do I have a action hero star's nose?

ZOIDBERG: Take a look in the mirror! 

Fry goes to look in the mirror and sees his eyes have been replaced with noses!  
Fry screams at what he sees.

ZOIDBERG: Big 'snifference' huh? laughs

FRY: sniffs and screams My eyes have been replaced with noses! I don't look like an action movie star at all! My face resembles a disfigured zombie! I look like The Walking Dead! 

Zoidberg is pleased at what he did as Fry ran away crying and kept running into walls. Zoidberg grabs his selfie and it develops a picture of Zoidberg shoving the Nose Shaper into Fry's face. 

ZOIDBERG: Wonderful! Prank Club will be very impressed!

During the next afternoon, everyone was asleep at the conference room while Hermes was talking about the sales of Planet Express. Fry's eyes still had pieces of nose around them. 

HERMES: Now you see people, Planet Express profits and sales are.....

FARNSWORTH: There's a flood in the basement! Someone needs to fix it!

HERMES: Sweet Silos of Ohio! Why does everyone interupt me or ignore me during these meetings? 

FARNSWORTH: It's the truth! The basement is flooded. The pipes are leaking of account of they're all unbended. 

BENDER wakes up: Did somebody say Bended?

FARNSWORTH: Bender! You're good at bending things. The basement is flooded and the pipes need to be bended to stop the pipes from leaking.

BENDER: Bender's on the job, brah!

FARNSWORTH: Don't forget this horse glue I invented. hands Bender a bottle of glue 

FRY: laughs I love hearing the words glue and brah and other slang words for underwear at the same time. scrapes face If only I could get this nose skin off.....

Zoidberg runs away from the conference room and goes into his exam room and takes out a drill. A half an hour later, Bender was down in the basement bending the pipes that were leaking. The basement was still flooded. Bender was singing along to the Pixies song Greens and Blues that was playing on the radio while he was fixing the pipes. Zoidberg was in hiding under the water waiting for the exact moment to strike.

BENDER singing: I'm bending the pipes! Because I am awesome! I am better than everyone at everything! I'm fixing the pipes! I will conquer the world, and kill all humans......

After all the pipes were bended, Bender stepped back and had taken a long look at the pipes he fixed. 

BENDER: There! Pipes have been bended. All in a good days, work!

Zoidberg secretly uses his drill to poke holes in the pipes while filming it on his selfie. 

BENDER: What the hell? I fixed these pipes! Why are they leaking again!

Zoidberg continues to drill more holes in the pipes and the basement gets even more flooded. 

BENDER: I know! I'll use the horse glue!

Zoidberg came up out of the water as he watched Bender put Horse Glue on the holes that Zoidberg had drilled. The glue didn't work for too long. The pipes were still leaking. 

BENDER: Son of a........Someone call a plumber! Or yet! Someone is trying to kill me! Gotta be one of my enemies! Prince you pay when you are in a life of crime! sees Zoidberg How long have you been standing there, useless?

ZOIDBERG: Long enough to see you in crisis, Bender.

BENDER: Well, go and get a plumber. These pipes are aren't calling you know!

ZOIDBERG: Like my favorite song Danny Boy! I'll be back!

Momentarely, Zoidberg comes back. But he doesn't have a plumber with him. It is the kids from the Orphanarium.

BENDER: Did you get a plumber?

ZOIDBERG: Couldn't find one. But I found the next best thing!

BENDER: Oh, really? What is it!

ZOIDBERG: I told these children you were having a pool party! chuckles Enjoy!

The kids from the Orphanarium jumped into the water and played with Bender. Zoidberg filmed the whole thing on his seflie. 

BENDER: Get away from me you damned kids! I am not a pool toy! 

ALBERT: Good to see you again, Daddy Bender! You a pool floaty now! 

BENDER: Don't call me Daddy! You kids get a plumber! 

SALLY: We don't know what a plumber is. Can I hold onto you? My ear will get sick if I get in the water. 

Zoidberg ran out of the basement and sees the video he made of Bender on his selfie. Farnsworth walks up to Zoidberg. Bender was being tossed around like a beach ball by the kids in the Orphaniarium.

ZOIDBERG: They're the Kids in America! Heh heh heh. 

FARNSWORTH: Did Bender fix the basement?

ZOIDBERG: He sure did! And then some!

BENDER: I'll kill you for this, Dr. Zoidberg!

The kids from The Orphanarium were playing with Bender in the water. Farnsworth sees the scene.

FARNSWORTH: I knew I should've put horse gallbladder in that Super Glue I invented.

That following day, Fry and Bender were complaining about Zoidberg to Farnsworth.

BENDER: I asked Zoidbutt to call a plumber, and instead he brought in those orphan brats and they played with me like a toy! The basement got even more flooded and flooded. 

FRY: That Nose Shaper you invented, Zoidberg put it up to my eyes! Glad all the nose skin is gone, and I am never letting vanity get in the way of my life again.

Leela, Hermes, and Amy walk in.

AMY: What's going on here?

LEELA: Something about Zoidberg playing pranks.

FRY: Zoidberg is a prankster!

BENDER: Fry and I, we're the butt of his pranks! I'm the king of exploitation! ME! BENDER! I should never be the exploitee! Other people should be the butt of MY pranks! 

FARNSWORTH: Calm down. I'll think of a solution.

HERMES: Relax Professor. Let us think of one. We can scare him a little....

LEELA snaps fingers: Hermes, you got it! So nobody else falls victim to Zoidberg's pranks, think it's time we 'take him out'.

BENDER: Are you asking ME to commit an act of mayhem on Zoidberg? 

HERMES: Killing Zoidberg would be the best thing that were to happen to Planet Express.

LEELA: Agree with you about that. It's like you said before Hermes, we should scare him a little.

FRY: How do we do that?

LEELA: There's a costume shop in space that's between Saturn and Urectum.

 

The Planet Express ship is going to the Costume Shop that is between Saturn and Urectum. Leela tells of her plan.

LEELA: We all know Decopods die after they mate...

FRY: What a disaster that was. Still having flashbacks from Claw Plaque! 

LEELA: Zoidberg did not grow up with his parents. He was raised by an aunt and uncle. 

BENDER: Getting bored over here! Where are you going with this, eyeball? Why do humans always love to carry on conversations? 

Leela ignores Bender's remark. 

HERMES: Heard his aunt was very tough on him. No wonder he is a fraidy cat little wussy!

AMY: Overbearing too.

LEELA: That's a fact. 

BENDER: Forget this. I say we lean back towards taking him out. Don't mean take him to McDonalds.

LEELA: So we will go to those costume shop and find one that looks like a Decopodian and scare Zoidberg with deportation. I will disguise as his aunt.

FRY: Suportive of this plan 100% Leela. You come up with the best plans. Attracted to your smarts. 

LEELA: Sweet of you, Fry! Let us put this plan in motion to set Zoidberg straight! 

The Planet Express ship lands on the Costume Shop. They ask the owner if there's a Decopod costume. The owner is a robot.

BENDER: Excuse me fine sir. We are looking for a disgusting Decopod outfit. That don't ineterest me. Sooooooo, would you consider starting a robot rebellion? 

OWNER: What no? But we have lots of Decopod costumes. Come this way.

The Owner shows the crew to a rack of Decopod costumes. Leela takes one and tries one on. The costume she has on looked like an old lady. The costume was complete with a long dress, white hair, glasses, and slippers. 

LEELA: So. How is this ensemble? Do I look like Zoidberg's aunt Ester?

FRY: You would be beautiful if you were a Decopodian, Leela.

AMY: That fits you really well, Leela. You can scare away Zapp Brannigan with that costume.

LEELA: Hey you're right. I might some day. 

HERMES: Can't wait to scare the pants off that miserable crab! I'll be damned if he plays a prank on me! 

LEELA: The best part of this is.....Zoidberg's aunt Ester is dead, but he thinks she's still alive! laughs 

BENDER laughs: Aunt Ester is alive and well in Zoidberg's memory! 

FRY: Zoidberg is going to freak out. 

Back at Planet Express. Zoidberg was sitting on the couch in the living room. He was schemeing in his head on what pranks to play next. Zoidberg was drinking champangne and listening to Of Monsters and Men Mountain Sound on the radio.

ZOIDBERG singing along: Leela and Amy you're next! La La La La La! Then I will get Hermes...

Little did he know, Fry, Leela, Bender, Hermes, and Amy were telling Farnsworth about their plan to scare Zoidberg. 

FARNSWORTH: Dr. Zoidberg!

ZOIBDERG: Yipe! What is it Professor?

FARNSWORTH: Your aunt Ester is here to see you!

ZOIDBERG turns off radio and pours champange: Oh no! Not Aunt Ester! She scares me!

Fry enters the room with Leela dressed as Zoidberg's Aunt Ester. 

BENDER: Aunt Ester! Tell Zoidberg what you came to say to him.

ZOIDBERG: AHHHH!! Stay away from me! guards himself with a pillow You're the reason why I'm the failure I am today.

Leela talked to Zoidberg in an old lady's voice. 

LEELA as Aunt Ester: Is it true that you have been playing silly childish pranks on your co-workers Fry and Bender?

ZOIDBERG: Yes. Want to make something of it? shakes in fear

LEELA as Aunt Ester: Well don't do it anymore.....

ZOIDBERG: You going to whip me like you used to?

LEELA as Aunt Ester: If you don't stop playing pranks on your co-workers Fry and Bender.......

ZOIDBERG: What's going to happen to me? shivers 

LEELA as Aunt Ester: You will be deported back to Decopod 10! Never be allowed to return to Earth again! Do you understand!

ZOIDBERG cowering: Yes ma'am! Yes ma'am! Decopod 10 is no luxury as we both know. 

LEELA as Aunt Ester: If you get deported, you will move back in with me and eat your veggies, watch kiddie movies like My Girl, go to bed early, and do a whole bunch of endless chores! Got it, Sonny Boy?! points to Zoidberg.

ZOIDBERG sobbing: Please no! I promise no more pranks! sobbing

LEELA as Aunt Ester: That's good! I shall leave now. Remember, I will be watching you.

Zoidberg runs out of the Planet Express building screaming on top of his lungs and goes to the Prank Club. Leela takes off the Decopodian Costume and runs into the confrence room.

LEELA: He fell for it! He ran away scared! 

FRY: Way to go, Leela! 

Leela and Fry high fived each other. 

BENDER: laughs That stupid Zoidberg will believe anything! 

Zoidberg was now at the Prank Club to deliver good and bad news. 

HEADMASTER: Look everybody. It's out newest member Zoidberg!

MEMBERS chanting: His name is Dr. Zoidberg. His name is Dr. Zoidberg. His name is Dr. Zoidberg. His name is Dr. Zoidberg.

HEADMASTER: Enough. claps hands So young apprentice. Do you have any evidence of pranks you have played.

ZOIDBERG hands over the selfie: Right here. 

The Headmaster looks over the pics on the selfie of Zoidberg making Fry use the Nose Shaper and Bender fixing the leaking pipes in the basement.

HEADMASTER: You are learning, little Zoid!

ZOIDBERG: Hooray! Zoidberg is learning! But I'm afraid I have some bad news.

HEADMASTER: What is the news you bring forward?

ZOIDBERG: My aunt Ester came to town and she found out about the pranks I'm playing.

HEADMASTER: You didn't tell you about Prank Club, did you? You are not allowed to speak of Prank Club. Even with your family.

ZOIDBERG: No I have not, oh great Headmaster. bowing She found out about the pranks I played on Fry and Bender. Then she came to tell me if she eve caught me playing pranks again, I will be deported back to my home planet! Trust me, my home planet is a dump! Sorry I can't be a part of your club anymore. tries to walk off

HEADMASTER: Wait!

ZOIDBERG: No no. Do not try to make me feel better.... Guess I will never be part of something bigger than myself....

HEADMASTER: We observed what went down. We put a camera on you. 

ZOIDBERG: You were all watching me? That happened to Drew Barrymore in Never Been Kissed.

HEADMASTER: We saw the whole thing. It was really one of your friends in disguise trying to scare you out of playing pranks.

ZOIDBERG: It was?

HEADMASTER: You should not have been so gullible to fall for it. Now, if you really want to be part of Prank Club......you must pull the most epic prank ever! Get back at those asshole co-workers of yours! 

ZOIDBERG: Damn tootin' I will!

HEADMASTER: Go young Zoidberg! Play the most epic prank ever!

ZOIDBERG runs off: I'm in my forties! I will do whatever it takes. 

As the hours passed by, Zoidberg was up all night buliding. Using wielding, measuring tape, rules, and protractors. 

ZOIDBERG: Luckily for me, Farnsworth taught me a thing or to about electronics.

All night long, Zoidberg stayed up building something mechanical. Finally, after those long night hours, he was done. His mechanical contraption looked like a huge robot chimpanzee. 

ZOIDBERG: Alas! My greatest prank ever! Super Evil Robot Karate Money! presses button on remote

The Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey jumps up and down and acts like a out of control chimpanzee.

ZOIDBERG: Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey! At the right time, you will take down Planet Express and terrorize all of my co-workers! laughs maniacally

 

Nightfall turns into morning as Zoidberg sets aside his Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey in the garage for later for his next prank to break apart Planet Express. Zoidberg calls everyone to the front door. He gets the selfie and the remote control to Super Evil Robot Karate monkey ready. 

ZOIDBERG: Anyone want to get their picture taken? 

Zoidberg throught getting the gang together to get their picture taken would be an excellent ploy to play a prank on them all. Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey slowly awakens and moves gradually to the front door. 

FRY: Why of course. I want to stand next to Leela!

BENDER: Be sure to get my good side.

FRY: Do you have a good side?

BENDER: Handsome side? Yes! It's better than yours! Moral side, no! 

Fry laughs as him and Bender playfully hit each other. Leela is confounded as she facepalms her face. 

LEELA: Uhhhh. Why is it everytime we get a picture taken, we always end up screwing around? Here's how it will go. Let us all stand together in a stright line.

AMY: That's boring. Why not do a pyramid or something?

LEELA: All right. That sounds good. Let's all form a pyramid....

They all decide to take Amy's advice and form a pyramid for the picture. Little did they know of the choas that was going to rear it's ugly head. 

BENDER: I get to be on top.

HERMES: No, the one who weighs the less is on top. 

AMY: I weigh the least, so I am on top. 

LEELA: I'll be second.

When they formed the pyramid, Bender and Hermes were at the bottom, Fry and Leela in the middle, and Amy climbs on Fry and Leela to get to the top. 

ZOIDBERG: Won't be in this one...

BENDER: That's good news, the camera threw up when it looked at you! 

FRY: Sure did! laughed 

ZOIDBERG: Why do you always pick on me!!

BENDER: Number one, I LOVE IT! Number two, everybody hates you, and you're full of gangrene and ebola! 

FRY: Well said! Smile for the birdy! 

Out of nowhere, Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey appears in the front door just as Zoidberg was about to take the picture.

ZOIDBERG: Say cheeseeee...

Fry, Leela, Bender, Hermes, and Amy all tried to form a pyramid, and Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey broke through the door and grabbed Zoidberg and ran away.

LEELA: Where in the hell did that come from?

ZOIDBERG getting taken away: NOOO!!!!! Stupid Monkey! You're supposed to get them, NOT ME!!!! 

Everyone all got down from their pyramid as they see Farnsworth run in as Zoidberg was being taken away. 

FARNSWORTH: What is going on here?

FRY: Some robot monkey took Zoidberg away. It was possibly Guenter.

FARNSWORTH: Why are some mechanics missing? 

AMY: Probably that evil monkey robot has something to do with it.

LEELA: Oh, Lord. Zoidberg was probably playing another prank so he can be cool!

BENDER: Zoidberg cool? HA! cynically Like THAT'LL ever happen.

FRY: Thought we scared him silly with that. Any way we can chase the monkey?

BENDER: Or maybe shock it?

FARNSWORTH: I can track him down. 

Fry, Bender, and Leela follow Farnsworth to the computer.

FARNSWORTH: Ah ha! The robotic monkey has taken Zoidberg to a vacant bomb shelter in New Jersey!

FRY: Taco Bell! 

BENDER: No Robot Hell! laughs The monkey hopefully is taking Zoidbutt there!

LEELA: Will you two knock it off? The bomb shelter looks like it's a mile away from Atlantic City.

FARNSWORTH: Go there we shall! 

LEELA: Come on everybody! We're going to a bomb shelter in Atlantic City.

HERMES: No! Not another vacation! 

AMY: It's not a vacation. We're going there to get Zoidberg.

HERMES: A day without working sounds better than a rescue mission to get Zoidberg.

BENDER: While we're there, can we play the slot machines?

The Planet Express ship is on it's way to Atlantic City. Fry, Bender, Leela, Hermes, Farnsworth and Amy all walked around until they found the abandoned bomb shelter.

FRY: You know, my Dad wanted to build a bomb shelter once.

BENDER: This bomb shelter looked like it was owned by some conspiracy whack job.

Inside the bomb shelter, Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey had Zoidberg stuck to a bomb with bubble gum. 

ZOIDBERG: Bad Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey! Shame on you! Is this any way to treat your boss and or owner?

Super Evil Robot Karate reprogrammed the remote. Hermes gave Amy some night vision goggles. Everyone was at the outside of the bomb shelter strategizing a plan to get Zoidberg out of there. 

AMY looking through the goggles: Spelep! That's Zoidberg inside all right.

FARNSWORTH: It's obvious the robot monkey Zoidberg made will not go down without a fight.

BENDER: Don't I know that feeling! muttering Stupid police thinking they can arrest me....

FARNSWORTH: We'll have to lure him out.

FRY: We can give him mechanical bananas...

FARNSWORTH: That's balderdash Fry! Are you that dumb? Guess you are! I got it! Hermes...

HERMES: Yes Professor?

FARNSWORTH: Since you work for a government, why don't you pose as a tax collector.

HERMES: I'll be happy to.

LEELA: That monkey will not let Zoidberg go no matter what we do. 

Farnsworth watched as Hermes goes up to the bomb shelter and knocks on the door. 

HERMES: Robot Monkey! Open up! This is the IRS! You own $10000 in back wages! Open up now or we'll.......

Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey swipes at Hermes and runs away.

HERMES: Sweet Church Bells of Cozamel!

FARNSWORTH: All right. That failed....

Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey was about to launch the bomb Zoidberg was stuck to. 

ZOIDBERG: Because of you, I will NEVER get into Prank Club! You better not be doing what I think you're doing?

Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey screamed as it was heard from the bomb shelter. Farnsworth then sends Fry to try to get them out.

FARNSWORTH: Fry? Want to give this a shot?

FRY gulp: Guess so! Hope I don't get eaten. Used to be a pizza delivery boy so I'll say I have a pizza for him....

Farnsworth, Hermes, Leela, Amy, and Bender looked on as they see Fry go up to the shelter.

FRY knocks on shelter door: Hello! Pizza delivery for I.C. Wiener! Or Seymour Asses!

Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey then swipes at Fry.

FRY screams: Knew this would happen.

LEELA: Don't sweat it Fry. 

AMY: You did your best.

Then Bender has a plan as he gets his radio out. 

BENDER: Think I know!

FARNSWORTH: What are you going to do?

BENDER: Lure him out with music! We'll do the Blue Valentine trick. Be like Ryan Gossling but I'll play a cool song instead of some hokey ukelele song. Leela, Amy. You two will dance.

LEELA: If this is what it takes to lure out the monkey...

AMY: We'll do it.

Bender plays the radio and Leela and Amy dance. The song that is playing is Cobra Starship's Hot Mess.

BENDER: Keep doing it, girls! Be like strippers if you have to!

LEELA: Hello, robot monkey! Little cutie pie.....yoo hooo!! 

AMY: Come on out and play..hellooooo...yoo hooooo!

Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey goes out of the bomb shelter as he presses the button to the remote and launches Zoidberg stuck to the bomb.

FARNSWORTH: It's working! He's coming out.

FRY: Rock and roll is the solution to any problems!

LEELA: But, look at Zoidberg!

BENDER: He's in orbit!

HERMES: Hasn't he always been in orbit?

AMY: Hang tight, Zoidberg! We're here to save you. 

Zoidberg was stuck to the bomb as it flew into space and circled the earth 10 times before it finally landed. Leela and Amy stopped dancing and Super Evil Robot Karate Monkey suddenly malfunctioned. 

ZOIDBERG landing on the bomb: WWWOOOOOAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!! 

The bomb landed on the ground and the gum that was holding Zoidberg to the bomb melted off. Zoidberg was in a dazed state.

ZOIDBERG: Hi everybody.......you're all a buncha party animals.....

Bender slapped Zoidberg until he came to his senses.

ZOIDBERG: What happened?

FARNSWORTH: You have some explaining to do?

LEELA: Why did you build that robot monkey to have us killed?

BENDER: You were planning to murder us? I plan to murder you everyday?

ZOIDBERG: All right, fine. I was planning this prank so I can be part of a club.

Then the Headmaster of Prank Club and the members come onto the scene.

HEADMASTER: Shame on you, Zoidberg. You were supposed to never reveal Prank Club.

ZOIDBERG sputtering: But But But...

HEADMASTER: We don't want to hear it! You're banned for the club for life. Don't ever come back.

The Headmaster and the Prank Club members leave Zoidberg disgraced. 

MEMBERS chanting: His name was Dr. Zoidberg His name was Dr. Zoidberg......chanting fades

ZOIDBERG: Awwww, dammit...

FRY: Must admit. I kind of admire you. Had a goal and you failed. But hey, it's better to have tried and failed to have never tried at all.

BENDER: Nobody knows trying and failure better than you, Fry! To Zoidberg You tried to prank us.....and kill us with a Robot Monkey.....so you could join some cool club! You're on my beep list for life! 

Zoidberg notices Amy walk up to him.

AMY: Never talking to you again you shouting in Cantonese! 

After Amy told him off, Zoidberg got kicked in the shin by Amy. Zoidberg limped a little. 

FARNSWORTH: You have some explaining to do.

ZOIDBERG: I built that monkey because I was on the verge of joining that Prank Club. Just thought if I had played the most ultimate prank ever on you guys....sobs I would finally have a sense of belonging! sobbing

LEELA: There there, Zoidberg. You do have a sense of belonging. You belong to us.

BENDER: I say we take him to the zoo, they'll probably want him!

FRY: Will Zoidberg be punished for trying to kill us like this?

FARNSWORTH: Indeed he will! You will face a penalty for this, Zoidberg!

HERMES: I want the pleasure to punish him.

BENDER: Can I help, too?

FARNSWORTH: Oh, yes! Yes! You ALL can.....

The next day, Fry, Farnsworth, Hermes, Bender, Leela, and Amy were all on a speed boat. Zoidberg was tied to the back of it being bitten by every sea creature in the ocean.

ZOIDBERG: Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Ooooh, that smarts! At least I'm a part of something...... Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Oooohhhhh!! You guys are my true friends! OUCH!! OUCH!!! 

LEELA: We sure needed this!

FRY: Funny how everytime we're almost killed or maimed, we end up having fun.

AMY: You took the words right out of my mouth! 

HERMES: Maybe we were being a little too mean to Zoidberg....

FARNSWORTH: Whaaaa? You think so?

BENDER: NAH, not at all! Who wants to party with some beer! 

EVERYBODY: YYYAAAAYYY!!!!!

Fry, Bender, Leela, Hermes, Amy, and Farnsworth all laughed as the speedboat sailed into the sunset with Zoidberg tied on the back getting tortured by sea creatures.

 

The End  
Log in to rate and review this story


End file.
